


Cinder's Comeuppance

by God1643



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Overpowered Jaune Arc, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God1643/pseuds/God1643
Summary: Ever felt like this Fandom's acceptance of Cinder is disgusting? Ever get tired of authors you liked making her somehow not a villain? Somehow not a monster?Well, don't worry. I am not one such Author. I give this monster exactly what she deserves.(Similar to my Story "A Final Duel, A Final Death" only for RWBY.)
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Cinder's Comeuppance

There were cases, long ago, in the Arc Family, of the Semblance known as Auratic Manipulation. First unlocked and used by a Maria Arc nee Schnee over three hundred years ago, for her it came along with a very high Auratic refresh rate and was used primarily for forcing healing among Huntsmen Militias in the villages that resided on the territory of the Landed House Arc.

For Jonathan Arc, Veteran of the Great War and Paladin of Light, it was used in a large circle surrounding him to drain the aura of enemy soldiers and grant it to his own troops.

For Nicholas Arc, it was a high-energy, high-draining burst of Aura in a shockwave surrounding him that would instantly refresh his Team’s Aura Levels and obliterate Grimm, at the cost of his own Aura completely depleting.

For Jaune Arc, it came to be not following the Events in Haven, but _during_.

“What is _wrong with you?_ ” The words were a sharp blast of noise in the empty room, hazelnut-wood scent heavy in the air from the old, age-polished bannisters.

Everyone was silent, aside from a young man.

He was tall, taller by a head than anyone else in the room, with broad shoulders clad in spaulders and pauldrons, with thick rerebraces meeting tall, elbow-covering vambrace gauntlets. His legs were clad in greaves, made of metal in a deep crimson and near-gold, the remnants of a woman now dead.

“ _How_ can you be so _broken_ inside, to take so many lives, and then come here and rub it in our faces like it’s something to be _proud of_?!” His head was downturned, long, shaggy blond locks hanging over his face and bouncing outward wildly with the outlash of his own angered breath.

His armour began to glow, a slow _waarhh-hummm, waarhh-hummm, waarhh-hummm_ pulsating in the air. The glow started at his feet, coalescing up his legs in a sibilant creeping mist of lightest blue and deepest red.

When his face snapped up, hair blowing back, thick tears traced his cheeks, and his eyes were afire with rage.

His sockets were consumed, the pupils expanding and then turning sky blue, twin baleful supernovas slotted into an angular face. He inhaled, his chest puffing like some ancient bellows, and his eyes only seemed to glow all the brighter, an ageless fury igniting within him.

When he opened his mouth, light subsumed the shadows within, and when he spoke, it was with the voices of a thousand vengeful angels.

“ _All with that damn smile on your face!_ ” It was a roar, one that shook the building at its foundations, a million voices crying out as one.

His opponent, Cinder Fall, was, at least on the outside, not impressed.

“Who are you again?” Her voice was it’s usual slow drawl. Over Qrow’s calls to cease, Ruby shifted Crescent Rose and Ember Celica began humming with no input from her wielder.

Nora hefted Magnhild as Ren readied his StormFlower. Weiss settled back into a fighting stance, Myrtenaster gleaming, and Blake allowed Gambol Shroud’s cleaver mode to drop the slack in its chain, an ominous _clink-clink-thud_ as it deployed.

And their Leader...

Jaune Arc, Scion of the Noble House Arc, Bearer to Crocea Mors and Paramour to Pyrrha Nikos, shifted his feet into a fighting stance, drew his one remaining great love, and allowed his aura to fill the blade.

The sheath snapped out, no defense, all offense, and the edge began to glow, humming. _Wirh-vum, Wirh-vum, Wirh-vum, Wirh-vum,_ Increasing in pace until all that could be heard was a thunderous background warbling. _Vum-Vum-Vum-Vum-VUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

_“I’M GOING TO RIP THE OTHER EYE OUT OF YOUR HEAD!”_ Jaune’s cry was deafening, as he raced for the Maiden-Thief. Crocea Mors was usually slower in this form, but Jaune swung with such strength that not only was he able to force Cinder into a direct block as opposed to her preferred parries, but Crocea was also perfectly positioned to cut clean through Cinder’s stupid glass sword.

Revelling in Cinder’s look of pure shock, Jaune smiled evilly.

“Do you believe in Destiny?” He taunted, watching with his stance slack as she looked back and forth between her suddenly shortened blade and Jaune. His head lowered, hair covering his face, appearing as an Angel of Death. “ _You’re about to_.” He snarled, the voices overlapping his own coming back with a thunderous vengeance.

She rushed him with her remaining blade, trying to get in close while blasting out with her open hand. Jaune batted away the liquid flame with his glowing sword, supernova eyes never leaving her face. He caught her wrist, squeezing so hard her aura shattered instantly.

She screamed, pure anguish and disbelief, and her glass weapon clattered downward.

“ _Cinder Fall, we rebuke you, and revoke your power. In the name of the Creator, we pull from you your theft_.” Came the voices, all leaving Jaune’s smirking mouth. Cinder Fall erupted into flames, screaming the entire time as the power left her and disappeared into the air.

“ _We, Remnant, grant Jaune Arc power over your sentence. May He have mercy on your blackened soul._ ” Said the voices, and then they went silent.

Everyone in the room, even those who had been in active combat, had turned in bewildered shock to witness the fight once the voices had begun to speak, but now, they hung on every word.

“You will never again harm another living creature. You will never again bear your Aura. The Grimm will ignore you, your body will give itself sustenance, your body will be immune to disease. You will feel the guilt of a thousand repentant murders for each life you affected, even slightly. You will not seek out harm or death, for yourself nor for others. You will not conspire to harm anyone or anything. No one will love you. You will not die from anything aside from old age, no less than a century from now and no later than two centuries. Every night the nightmares will make you beg for how life used to be, and your wish will _never_ be granted.” Jaune drew himself up.

“So I have spoken.”

_“So Remnant has spoken_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what should happen anytime Jaune sees Cinder in any story. Stop making her okay. Stop making her normal. She is a bitch who deserves nothing but pain until she fully realises exactly the horror she causes.
> 
> P.S. I don't entirely know where all the rage came from, but I'm nursing a burn from overheated shower water on a particular part of my body so my patience is a bit short. *Le Shrug*.


End file.
